The Lunar Gem
This is the 11th episode of The Legend of Onix series Summery The Crystal Gem and The Brothers travel to the moon in hopes to find an ancient and powerful ally for the upcoming battle. Plot The episode begins with Sapphire and Emerald in the kitchen discussing about their plan for Onix's arrival. With much at stake, The Brothers knew they had to think of a way to stop him even if he is the most powerful of the three of them. Steven walked in from outside and saw the two of them talking to each other. "Hey guys, how is that battle plan coming along?" Emerald sighed a bit and said "I'm afraid not well, we don't have enough power to stop Onix even with our powers combined, he still outmatches us." Steven thought that The Crystal Gems might be able to help, but as he took a breath to speak Sapphire said "Even with the others, we still can't best the fallen king, I am afraid the only way to have even a slight chance at winning this fight is to gain allies." Sapphire had to think of something that they could do, and notice the sun begin to set and the moon rising from across the ocean. "Wait, I think I might know someone who might be able to help, assuming she is still alive." Emerald looked to Sapphire easily seeing who he was talking about by the look in his eyes. "That might help us but we still need a lot more to stop him." Sapphire gave a slight sighed and said to him "We all have to start somewhere." He then looked to Steven and asked him "Do you think the Crystal Gems can join us, we will need them on a mission to the moon." Steven looked rather worried remembering the last time they went to the moon still unable to shake of the guilt for Eyeball being sucked into the vacuum of space. But Steven knew he had to suck it up and ran into the temple. Seconds later, he came back out with the rest of The Crystal Gems and Steven's trusty lion ready for their mission to the moon. The Gems climbed on Lion's back and Steven jumped into his main ready to head to the moon. "You coming" Garnet said, But Sapphire said "We will use our way, you can use yours if you wish." Garnet nodded to the two of them and Lion let out a loud roar, creating the portal that would lead them to the moon. They arrived back in the moon base still with destruction from their last experience on the moon. Soon a portal of green and blue light appeared on the base floor and out of it came Emerald and Sapphire. "While we are on the moon, this isn't where we need to go, follow me everyone" Emerald said. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3hbv1iax9Bw Emerald walked over to the air tight door hinting to Steven that he was going to open it and had to find some way to breath out in space. He quickly generated a small bubble around his face allowing him to breath as Emerald opened the hatch. The Gems walked out with ease since their bodies can adjust to gravity differences but Steven was drifting a bit but thankfully Sapphire grabbed him in time to stop him. To make sure that Steven stand on the ground, he summoned a small crystal-like necklace and put it around his neck temporarily giving him the same gravity adjusting power of gems to prevent him from floating off. Emerald began to lead them across the moon landscape and approached what appeared to be a large crater clearly from a larger size asteroid from long ago. "This crater is where the gem we seek lives, assuming she is still alive that is." The gems began their decent to the center of the crater and saw what appeared to be a strange symbol on the ground, it appeared to be a large triangle with three separate triangles in a different color in its corners, and in the center what appeared to be a form of circle or sphere. Emerald and Sapphire approached the symbol recognizing it as the symbol of the gem they seek for. The two brothers approached the symbol and at the same time stomped on it causing it to glow a fusion of green and blue colors and the crater began to crack creating a circular shape around them. Suddenly the piece of the moon began to sink in revealing such an amazing sight, a complete palace beneath the ground built into the crater itself. The piece of the moon made its decent to the bottom of the palace and noticed a glowing orb that resembled the moon from Earth's view which appeared to be moving away from them. Sapphire recalled what this meant and began to follow the glowing orb of light. The other gems were still unsure about this wondering if this will even lead to anything good or useful. But Sapphire just kept following the orb almost enchanted by it. The others cautiously followed Sapphire as they were lead through the amazing palace of the moon. The statues revealed a mysterious yet beautiful gem of past lore with columns reaching as tall as a house. They continued following it but came to a massive set of doors that appear to have a magical barrier preventing any means of force whether it was from the brothers or not from busting the door or allowing anyone to enter. The orb raised to the center of the set of doors and gave a luminous light as bright as a full moon on earth. The massive doors unlocked and slowly began to open from the orbs light appearing to be the key to getting through. Soon as the doors open a form of throne room appeared in there view with beautiful paintings of gem lore and legend. And at the end of the room, appeared a mysterious gem sitting on a throne with all the phases of the moon built into the throne. This was the gem they longed to speak with and based on the location of the gem and the color and shape, it was clear that this gem, was a moonstone. The gems approached this mysterious gem and when they got closer they seem to know that this gem wasn't so happy with them entering her palace especially with the brothers there as well. The gem raised and looked down upon the others seeming to be keeping a level head about all of them entering her home and despite the fact she didn't want them there why did she lead them to her and why did she allow them to enter into her throne room in the first place. "Why have you all come here?" the gem said in a calm voice. Emerald approached the gem and began to speak for the group. "Moonstone, we need your help, I fear that the fallen king will return and if he does, the entire universe will be in danger." For some reason Moonstone didn't seem worried or concerned about this as if she was trying to hide her emotion around others. "I understand the steaks at the moment, but your forgetting that this gem is more powerful than you all combined, literally only one gem is more powerful than him and he is locked away in another de" But before she could finish Emerald covered her mouth wanting the others to know about who she was talking about. "I'm sorry for that, but its best they don't know about "Him", at least not yet." Moonstone still didn't seem agitated at all seeming to be a master of hiding emotion. "Look, I am just saying that even with me on your team its still a lost cause." The other gems grew concerned about this but Steven approached and said to Moonstone "Please Moonstone, I know its going to take all we have to stop him, but its not impossible, nothing is!" Steven then began giving the puppy dog eyes to try to convince Moonstone about this and this actually managed to make her crack a small smile. "I can't say no to that face. Very well, I will aid you in battle, But do know we need a lot more gems for this war." Steven cheered and tried to do a moon jump but because of the crystal he just ended up falling down. Pearl carefully approached and asked "How can we be sure we can trust her?" Moonstone gave a slight giggle and said to them "I can assure you I can be trusted, I am Moonstone, one of the last remaining royal gemstones and past advisor to Onix." Pearl was still uneasy about this but knew that they needed another gem who knew him well. But there was something else that they had to find out about, who was that gem Moonstone was talking about and what importance was he to her and the brothers. This would have to be answered later as they all began to exit out of the palace to return back home which ends the episode. Characters *Steven Universe *Garnet *Amethyst *Pearl *Sapphire *Emerald *Lion *Moonstone *Onix (mentioned) Trivia *Moonstone is introduced into the story *This is the third time The Crystal Gems go to the moon since there last few times. *Steven seems to still be shook up about the whole incident with Eyeball. Category:A to Z Category:VultureKing's Content Category:Legend of Onix Episodes